Your POV
by Shortyblackwell
Summary: I will not give the girl a name cause she is you…ok I didn't really work hard on these stories! I wrote the first story modeled around Peter because my sister loves Peter! My first series of one-shots! Anyways I hope you like them!
1. Peter

I was walking along the street when someone walked up behind me and covered my eyes and whispered in my ear "Guess who?"

"Uhh… Peter" I said gently.

I turned around and hugged him.

"How's it going?" he asked.

"Terrible…" I said.

"Why?"

"Well…I was late for work then a girl who despises me was dressed the same. And when I asked her how long she was planning to wear it she said that she heard me talking about wearing it and, get this, wore it anyway!"

"Wow that sounds…...terrible." He said sarcastically.

"Shut-up!" I said as I punched him in the shoulder.

"Sorry but I'm no good at girl talk." He said rubbing his shoulder.

"Well let's go to the pad."

"We can't. The guys are sick. Sorry…hey let's go for a swim!" he suggested.

"Ok…" I took off my bathing suit cover "Let's go!" I ran into the water and he ran after me.

"Wow its soooo cold!" he said shivering.

We swam until dark. Peter got his towel and wrapped it around me. (I forgot mine)

"That was cool." He said. In the warm night air, he looked perfect.

I took off the towel and laid it down on the sand.

"It's so warm out here *yawn*" I said lying on his warm chest.

"Yeah," He said yawning himself.

"Look at the stars!" I said pointing up.

"Wow." is all he said that time.

I sat up and gave him a warm smile. We started to lean in for a kiss. Our lips met. It was beautiful.

The next morning I woke up on the towel and looked for him. He was lying spread-eagle on the sand about a foot away from the towel and looked very content.

I kissed him on the forehead, which woke him up.

"Where ya goin?" he asked.

"Home…" I started.

He got up, wrapped his arms around my waist, and pulled me close.

I turned around and draped my arms over his shoulders "Can't you stay?" he whispered to me quietly.

"I gotta go to wor-" flashing and many questions like 'Are you together?' and 'Will you be engaged?' and who can forget 'What did you have for lunch?' cut me off.

I looked at my watch.

"Oh no! It is 2:30…I'll be late and then I'll get fired and then I'll get evicted from my house…" I just kept babbling and babbling and babbling until he grabbed my hand and bolted so naturally I stopped and ran.

We found an abandon cottage that looked like it had no inhabitants for about 50 years.

We ran in hoping there was a lock to get away from _the_ _heat_!

Just our luck, there was not.

"What are we going to do?" I screamed as he leaned against the door.

"I don't know…" he looked down as if he was shamed.

Then I realized something the reporters _and_ Peter did not.

"It's a _push_ door from the inside." I whispered to him as I moved him away from the door and slid a chair under the handle.

"Oh…wow." He said, _now_ looking a bit embarrassed.

I giggled at him as he blushed a little and took me in his arms. My smile never went away as he kissed me gently before sitting down on the floor with me in his arms.

This gave us a chance to look around the old cottage. It was small, but just big enough to hold a family of three or four. It had a small kitchen with just enough counter space to use for cooking, and a small dining area with an old broken table.

We stayed there till twilight...

The end


	2. Mike

"COME ON!" Bella pulled on my arm.

"We are like 3 yards from the playground, I think you can go on." I let go of the 6 year old's hand and she sped off.

"IZZY!" she yelled as she hugged her best friend Izabelle. I had just sat on my knees in the grass as someone sat next to me.

"JIMMY! WAIT YOUR TURN ON THE SLIDE!" He yelled in an accent that meant he had come from the south.

"Is he yours?" I asked.

"No, I'm his baby-sitter," He laughed like the monster/child couldn't possibly belong to him.

"Hang on a moment," I said politely, as I ran over to Bella, "Now, Bella, is it Izzy's doll?" I asked sternly.

"Yeah, but sh-"

"No, 'buts', give Izzy her doll back," I said as I looked back to where I sat. The man was gone but his things stayed there. I walked back and saw there was a guitar case, but still no guy.

"HEY!" Someone yelled as I bent over to open the case, I slowly stood up and put my arms up, "Why are you touchin' my guitar case?" He asked.

"Sorry," I said as I slowly turned around, and saw the huge smile on his face.

"So, who are you Darlin?" He asked. I told him my name, and he laughed. I shook my head and started to grab my book from the ground, "No, don't go! I was laughing cause my name is worse than that,"

"Oh, and what is this hideous thing you call a name?" I asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Well, Robert Michael Nesmith...?" He said like it was a question.

"Nes what?" I asked.

"Mith, Nesmith," I erupted into giggles, and sat down on the grass where I was, "So you forgive me for laughing at your name?" he asked.

"Sure...BELLA!" I yelled for her, she scurried up the hill, and sat next to me, "Your parents are here, so in a minute you'll have to go, so say good-bye to Izzy," I said

"She said I wasn't her friend anymore...she said she hated me, and then pulled my hair." She said sitting next to me, and resting her head on my chest.

"Oh, I remember when me and my best buddy broke up for the first time,"

"First time?" She asked in astonishment.

"Oh, yeah, she and I have like broken up like 800 Million times! The first time was in kinder-garden, I was trying to build a car out of blocks, and she took them all from me, but I was the one that broke up with her! So, my point is maybe you did something to make her angry," I said.

"Really, all I did was put sand in her shoe..."

"Oh, that'll do it!" I said.

"BELLA HONEY!" Her parents called.

"Go on," I said. She ran off and waved at me.

"Wow, you don't work for a rich snob?" Mike asked.

"No, I work for the Jameson family! They are really nice, but sometimes they have to work at the same time, and so they hire me!"

"Really, I work for the Lotsocash's...They are not nice...but they pay me a lot..." He said looking down.

"HA!" I said as I walked away towards the fountain.

"Where you goin?" He asked getting up and following me.

"For a walk..." I said putting emphasis on the k in walk.

"Really? May I walk with you?"

"NO!" I yelled running down the sidewalk.

**The Next Day...**

I went to the park just like yesterday, but the difference was no Bella. I went to the fountain, and tossed a coin in wishing I could see Mr. Nesmith again. As if my wish had come true, there he was with a hat out with some change and his guitar over his lap. He put his guitar down after a few hours, and by that time, it had gotten dark. I leaned over and splashed him. He looked over at me, and laughed a little.

"You shouldn't have done that..." He said as he stood up, I splashed him again, "Alright... now you've asked for it!" He said chasing me around it. I kept stopping, "I've got you my pretty!" His southern accent came through, he jumped in the fountain and grabbed me around my waist and pulled me in.

"NO!" I screamed and kicked but he just held me tighter. I soon got loose, and pulled him down and into the water.

"AW!" He screamed.

"Who's got who? My Pretty?" I asked laughing and walking back over to the side, I felt a tug at my ankle, and soon I was all wet. I surfaced, and saw Mike laughing wildly.

"I now got you my PRETTY!" He said once again. I gave in.

"FINE! YOU GOT ME! So, why don't you have me?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" He said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Oh, I don't know, I jus-"

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING OUT HERE?" A voice came from the darkness, he came into the light and saw we were in the fountain, "THIS FOUNTAIN IS OFF LIMITS DURING THE DAY...AND IT REALLY IS OFF LIMITS AFTER HOURS! GET OUT OF HERE!" He yelled Mike scrambled to his feet and helped me up. We got out of the fountain and walked over to his guitar case, as he put the change in his pocket, he put the hat on my head. His guitar was already put away when we walked out of the park, and down the road.

"So, where you live?" He asked taking my hand.

"Oh, down the road." I said, we walked up to the door of my apartment, and stopped.

"What?" He asked.

"Well, you won't kiss me?" I asked getting fakely offended.

"Well, if you want me to, I suppose one kiss won't hurt anything." He said as he leaned down and kissed my lips. I knew I would probably _never_see him again, but I had this moment...


	3. Micky

I woke up to my lousy radio-alarm-clock blaring "Raunchy" by Bill Justis. I pulled the curtains back and let the sunshine warm my freezing skin. I sat down on my bed and thought for about 15 minutes on what I was gonna do today. I finally decided on going for a walk in the park. As I walked down to the garage to start my car I realized something leaking from the engine. I bent over to see what it was when I slipped and fell hitting my head on the pavement. I then blacked out, but could still feel around me. I felt someone pick me up and carry me back inside, and place me down on a warm couch. A blanket went over me, and I soon fell asleep, and forgot the whole thing.

* * *

"Dr. Smith, I have no idea why I've been having these headaches, they all started in May. I remember going out to my car, and leaning over, and then a sharp pain in my head. What is wrong with me?"

"Nothing, a lot of sleep won't cure!" Dr. Smith said, helping me down off the table.

"Alright, thanks." I began to walk home, and I became very dizzy. I began stumbling about and soon saw a shadow behind me. I nearly fell over, but didn't cause the shadow caught me. He sat down in the grass, and started to breath really hard.

"You almost took a tumble, there didn't you!" He said.

"Who are you? Why did you save me? Anyone else would've left me in the dirt! But you didn't, Why?" I blurted.

"Well, I'm Micky Dolenz, I have saved you before, do you remember?" He asked.

"Remember what?"

"You have been having headaches, right? Do you remember that one time you went to your car, and fell, and you nearly cracked your head open?"

"No, and I have no clue who you are, so please leave me alone?" I said, and went home, as soon as I got there I passed out again, not even on the couch, in the doorway, not even shutting the door. I felt myself being lifted, and placed on my own couch. The next morning I woke up with a jerk. I saw a note.

**hi, Micky here, I wanted to let you know that's 3 times I've saved you. So you owe me a date! I live 1334 North Beachwood Drive. See you there at around 8!**

"Oh, that boy!" I said slamming the note down on the table. I decided to walk over to his house. I knocked on the door, and soon got an answer, "Micky, I will not go on a date with you at 8!" I said, then he leaned down and kissed me.

"Please will you go on a date with me now?" He asked. I could do nothing but nod.

**THE END!**


	4. Davy

A knock on my door came. It was twelve in the afternoon, and I'm cooking lunch for myself. Here I was living alone with my cat, Calico and so far, I'm getting really busy all week, since that job I got in the radio station KZWDB.

I dropped the knife on my chopping board while I grabbed a towel to wipe off my hands. I opened the door and Davy stood on the front porch as usual looking down at his nails. He was dressed in a casual outfit; an eight-buttoned down, double-breasted, blue shirt and bell bottoms. By contrast, I looked like a poor maid with a disheveled hair that was put into a loose ponytail, a messed up hand-me-down clothes from my mom needing a groovy outfit to wear. I looked like a pig who had been playing around the mud.

Davy pecked on my cheek and hugged me. I pulled away from him abruptly.

"Darling, what's wrong?"

"Oh, Davy. I don't want your precious clothes to be dirty. I mean look at you"

"I don't care," Davy interrupted. "You're still beautiful just the way you are." He leaned in to kiss me. Tingles shot up and down my spine. What I loved about him was that he was the less judgmental Monkee in the group. He thought that every woman were pretty. No matter how old they could get, they were still beautiful in his eyes.

"So, what are you doing today?" Davy asked as he crashed on the living room couch.

"Cooking lunch. How about you? I though you guys have a gig to go to."

"We decided to re-schedule it. I have to go to England on Saturday to visit my family."

"Oh..."

"I want you to come with me. I want you to get to know my family." Davy held my hand.

"Oh, Davy. I don't know about that. I just got a job at the radio station yesterday and I'm gonna be really busy. I have it on the weekends and on Tuesday nights, as well."

"Call in sick, then."

"Davy, that's ridiculous." There was no way I could do that. Was he crazy? "I need this job. I need to earn money to pay the rent, so my landlord won't kick me out."

"Okay, okay. How about tomorrow? I could change the schedule from the airport."

"Tomorrow's fine." I smiled. He cupped my face and leaned in to kiss me. I kissed him back.

The next day, Davy called me to get ready to leave, so he would pick me up and go to the airport. One thing for sure that I wasn't ready for was to meet his family. What if they were rich? What if they looked even way more and talk more sophisticated than me? What if they didn't like me, or hate me? What if they were judgmental? What if they don't accept me for who I am? _'Oh, quit it! Stop fooling around!_'

I rummaged for my clothes to get it all packed up in my luggage. I ate breakfast quickly, took a shower, brushed my teeth, and went in my room to find a perfect outfit for me to wear. I gave up and just put on a casual dress and my black go-go boots. I put my hair in a braid.

I tapped my feet while I was waiting for Davy. Yesterday, I called my friend to take care of the cat, since there were no pets allowed in the airport. I checked on my watch. It was 7:31 in the morning until a knock came at the door. Just in time. I opened it, and Davy looked astounding. He wore a suit and a tie, along with his shades, his dress pants, and his black shoes, as if it had been shine by a wax, or as if it was brand new. He smelled delightful with that Yardley Black Label aftershave of his, even though he hadn't grown any facial hair.

I hugged Davy and he hugged me back.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"Manchester England, here we come!" He grinned. Yes indeed. Here we come.

The flight to Manchester, England was swell. We had a pleasant breakfast, we talked, we made out a million times, but Davy didn't mind. Right now, we're in a cab. The driver was sitting on the opposite side, instead of the other way around like Americans drove these days. I looked out the window observing the scenery. The place was magnificent; people wore old-fashioned clothes, the red double-decker buses, and by just seeing this view, it was very refreshing.

The car jolted to a halt near a row of townhouses. It was groovy. Mixtures of colours captivated the house; almost like a pattern. But, I didn't know he lived in a house like this. I thought he would be living in a mansion with a butler, a majestic, gigantic lawn, like that movie I just watch,_"My Fair Lady"_. Davy helped me with the luggage, while he rang the doorbell. My stomach churned. There were butterflies in my stomach. Davy noticed my expression and gave me a genuine smile.

"It's okay. You'll be fine." Davy pecked on my cheek. I held his hand tightly. The door opened and an old man with grey hair stood in front of us. He had the same height as Davy's, same bushy eyebrows as his, the same with his pillow lips, and his warm, chocolate-brown eyes.

"Hello, dad." Davy smiled.

"Oh, Davy my lad," His father looked at me and to Davy. "Oh well hello. Who is this lovely lady?"

Davy looked at me. He wrapped his arm affectionately around my waist. He introduced me to his father and let us in the house. The place looked warm and cozy, it was very lovely. There were family pictures hanging from the walls of the hallway, the living room had Davy's award from the horse race and an apprenticeship that he had for five years with his coach, Basil Foster. I took a look around the place. I sighed. "Davy, this is amazing."

He held my hand. "See, now you're not scared anymore. I promise you, that you have nothing to worry about." I nodded.

We had a lovely talk with Davy's father. Sadly, his mother passed away when Davy was fourteen. I also got a chance to meet his sisters as well. I realized he was the only brother they had, which I found it quite cute. The sisters introduced themselves to me, and we somehow ended up talking and talking for countless hours about Davy. I giggled every time they would make fun of him, it was adorable. One of Davy's sisters, Beryl, had so much in common with me. We had a great time, I must say. I even got a chance to meet Davy's dog, Dodger. After the laughter and all the giggling from the Jones sisters, Davy led me upstairs to his bedroom.

He opened the door for me and led me in. He closed the door once he got inside and sat at the edge of his bed. His room was quite small filled with Broadway posters, pictures, and his wall painted with horses, galloping towards the sunset. He had a bookshelf stacked with photo albums and books that were alphabetized and very well-organized; his room smelled of cologne. On his desk were some pictures of his horses, and his family. He was a clean-cut kid after all.

Davy patted his bed. "Come here."

I sat beside him. He put his arm around me as I nuzzled my head against his chest. I could hear his heart beating at a steady pulse.

"So what do you think?" Davy asked.

"I think it's amazing. I really loved your family."

"See, I told you everything was going to be fine," he kissed the top of my head as I nuzzled against him once more. "So, we have a guest room downstairs. I hope you're okay with that."

"Oh, that's great. I'll be fine really." I looked up at him. He looked back. I cupped his face in my hands and close my eyes, nuzzling my nose against his. "I love you, Davy."

Davy chuckled. He brushed away a lock of hair from my face. He tilted my chin, my face hot. "I love you too, my love." He leaned in and kissed me. I kissed him back. We stayed in his room for God knows how long.

The next morning, I was awaken by the alarm clock, ringing beside my bed. I wiped the sleep out of my eyes and turned off the alarm. I stretched and made an irritable yawn. I took off the blanket and stood up, stretching once again. I opened the drawn curtains, blinding me from the bright light outside, then I realized I wasn't at my house. I was in my boyfriend's house, having to stay for a vacation. I smiled. I made my bed, while I tied my hair into a bun and went to the living room.

"Good morning, love!" Davy said as he stood up from the couch and pecked my cheek.

"Good morning, Davy." I smiled.

"Want any breakfast? My sisters are making pancakes, bacon and eggs."

I nodded. The delightful smell of the food in the kitchen wafted through my nose, making me all mouth-watered. Davy and I went to the kitchen, seeing Davy's sisters cooking in synchronization. They turned around and smiled. "Good morning!" They'd all chorused.

"Good morning, Beryl, Linda, and Hazel." I responded, trying to be cheerful, but my voice came out groggy.

"Dear, take a seat and eat." Hazel insisted as she pulled out six plates out of the cabinet and put it on their small kitchen table, then got some forks and napkins and sat down.

"Thanks." I said as Davy offered me a chair.

"You're quite welcome, love." He pecked on my cheek.

I stayed quiet as Linda was scrambling eggs, stirring it with the flick of her wrist, sliding a generous portion of yellow, fluffy eggs onto the plate in front of me. She put each egg on each plate. Davy called his father to eat and we started to dig in. After breakfast, I helped Davy's sisters to do the dishes and clean the place. We were all damped with sweat, yet we had fun. Beryl played "Drive My Car" from the turntable while we bopped our heads along to the song.

"_Baby you can drive my car, yes I'm gonna be a star, baby you can drive my car and maybe I love you. Beep beep beep beep yeah!_" We all chorused.

After all the cleaning, Davy and I sat down from the front porch bench, while Davy's head rested on my lap as I stroked his soft chestnut hair. "Do you want to go riding with me today?" He asked.

"On horses?"

"I think you'd really enjoy it after I give you a few brief lessons. I would love to show you the place and the horses; 14 of them." Yesterday, Beryl told me about Davy. When he became a stable lad in Newmarket, England, and he remained a committed and hands-on horseman. Whenever he was not performing or on the road doing concerts, he was up at 5am and in the stables feeding, grooming, riding and caring for his horses.

My jaw dropped. "14? Oh my, Davy. That must've cost you a lot of money, doing a lot of horse work. I bet you have a big ranch."

"I'm keeping all our family finances in shape, need not to worry about it, love. So, what do you say?" He looked up at me.

I touched his face. "Well, I do love horses... alright."

He smiled. "Great! We'll leave soon. I'll tell dad and my sisters."

"How far is the place?" I asked.

"It's in Newmarket, so that'll take us three hours of drive. If we take a train or a double-decker, it'll take us longer." Davy explained.

"Okay then. Sure, I'd love to come!" I grinned at him.

Davy drove us to Newmarket using his father's car. I was at one of the stables as Davy watered the horses, and groomed them by brushing the long manes and its body as well. He gave me a tour around the stables, introducing me to the horses, one by one.

"This is Anastasia." He showed me the white horse, it was drinking from a trough. I touched its soft long mane and she didn't flinch or move once I stroked its hair. She was calm and a very gentle horse.

"I have three retired race horses from my father's good friend. One was the Black Stallion, El Magnifico -" I giggled when he said that. "Then Manchester Jones and Baz Foster."

"You named it after your trainer?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Yeah, he's a good friend of mine. He's very good at riding one of these horses, very good with them. He's like a second father to me." I nodded when he said this. An hour or so, we went to the field as Davy helped me climb on the saddle, on his horse Manchester Jones, nervous about falling down.

"Hold on, hold on, I'll ride with you." I nodded, and smiled a little, still afraid of falling off. Davy chuckled.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked.

"You're so nervous! It's cute!" I opened my mouth, and was about to say something, but the horse reared, and I was thrown back.

"AH!" Davy yelled, he ran over to me, and kneeled down next to me, "Are you alright?" He asked. I slowly nodded. He pressed his lips to mine and kissed me. I decided this was the man I wanted to marry...


End file.
